


Silent questions, loud answers

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: "Something about apples with Emma trying to get a reaction from Regina" Asked by kendrickhier via tumblr----"The answer came too quickly perhaps, too much like an explanation and an apology, perhaps even like a question Regina didn’t really know how to respond so she merely nodded, noticing through slightly narrowed eyes as she returned to the dough how Emma moved her hands from the jacket’s pockets to the jeans’, her thumbs drumming against its fabric in a silent, nervous tune." Or just a little story of how Emma pays Regina a visit while Regina is cooking and where there is no reason for that visit except, well, the obvious.





	Silent questions, loud answers

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the canon divergence in where Emma broke up with Hook BUT didn’t bother to go back with him.

“What are you cooking?” The question came as unexpected as the voice, which echoed at Regina’s back and made the brunette woman’s back go stiff for a second as Emma’s body came into view, the blonde green eyes twinkling as they fell into the kitchen’s island.

The former queen blinked, the question of how the woman had entered answered as she heard Henry’s footsteps echo all the way back to the living room where she had last seen him. Focusing again on her hands and the dough she had been kneading before she was interrupted, the brunette tilted her chin, pointing at the apples she had lined up at one side of the island, ready to be sliced.

“Apple pie?” Emma’s lips quirked into a smirk, one Regina tried hard not to look at but found herself failing while she rolled her eyes, pretending to be outraged by the unsubtle snort Emma followed her question with. “My mother is going to kill you for that one.”

“I didn’t promise I was going to behave myself when I agreed to go to Neal’s birthday.” Regina replied, noticing the small, but still there, wince. It had already been a year but the name was still a fresh wound and for a second she let her gaze drop to her hands, her digits stuck into the dough which was far from being finished. When she glanced back, Emma had already regained control over her features and for a second the two of them shared a quick glance, the younger woman nodding slightly, silently thanking Regina as the former queen merely smiled, knowing very well that Emma would deny the wince if she ever talked about it. “Everything okay? I thought we were going to meet later at Granny’s.”

“Yeah.” Emma replied, tucking her hands into the red leather jacket that had appeared once again on the woman’s closet a couple weeks back. Regina remembered that she had made some off-handed comment about it, pretending to find it ridiculous but the bite was gone and she had found herself smiling secretly once she had been out of Emma’s stare. “I just finished the shift and since I had some free time before going back to my flat and change into something more party appropriate -Regina smiled at Emma’s rolling eyes- I decided to see how you were doing.”

The answer came too quickly perhaps, too much like an explanation and an apology, perhaps even like a question Regina didn’t really know how to respond so she merely nodded, noticing through slightly narrowed eyes as she returned to the dough how Emma moved her hands from the jacket’s pockets to the jeans’, her thumbs drumming against its fabric in a silent, nervous tune.

It had been like this ever since Hook’s departure, when after the pirate had left Regina had went to Emma’s house only to find her packing; lips and hands trembling as she did so. She hadn’t been about to leave as Regina had found herself fearing for but moving, moving out a house too big for her, too strange to be ever hers and into a flat, a small, comfy flat not too far from her parents but enough, just enough as she had whispered with a crocked smile and Regina had understood.

That night they had talked until they both had found themselves about to fall asleep and then… then Regina could remember the ghost of a caress on the back of her right hand, something so quick that she could have pretended that hadn’t even been there. Even when it had been real. She could also recall how she had scooted closer to the blonde in a couch that was far too uncomfortable for her back but she didn’t find herself caring an ounce about it as she slowly, almost too slowly, encircled Emma’s frame with one arm, a too awkward half-hug that had been over even too quickly to be considered a hug.

Ever since the too loud answers to silent questions had been there as well as the tension, the eagerness, the finger drumming, the quickly stolen glances. Noticing how the dough was almost done and how Emma seemed to have been also gotten herself stuck into a trance, the older woman cleared her throat as she moved into the sink, quickly washing her hands before turning back to Emma, the woman already eyeing her, eyes narrowed and another silent question dancing on them.

“Could you slice the apples then? If you can stay of course.”

It sounded formal, too formal but then again nor Emma nor herself had truly learnt what they were supposed to say to each other whenever their lives didn’t seem to be in danger. Everything was simpler when someone was about to take your life. She was about to say how it really didn’t matter, how Emma didn’t need to feel obliged when the blonde nodded and took off her jacket, placing it on the back of a chair, showcasing how the white shirt was, in fact, one of her tank tops. Another re-appearance. One Regina hadn’t even bothered to feign irritation for.

Biting the inner side of her right cheek Regina returned to the dough as Emma grabbed one knife from the cupboard, not even doubting a second as she opened it and closed in one single motion. Soon, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the edge of the knife against the apples, the crisp sound following Regina’s thoughts as she placed the dough, turning back at Emma just as the blonde sneaked a slice of those red apples into her mouth, a tiny smirk raising her lips as she realized that Regina was staring.

And Regina truly wanted to say something or even snatch the knife away but she found that she couldn’t as her eyes kept looking at Emma as she chewed, blonde tresses cascading on bare shoulders and just enough mascara to make her green eyes shine.

“You really don’t need to go back to your flat.” She didn’t ask, she really didn’t need to and when Emma shrugged, suddenly a flash of shyness replacing the cockiness the older woman found herself chuckling.

“I can go.” Emma said, shyness still on her eyes. Regina, however, took that final step forward, placing a hand on Emma’s wrist and doodling a quick circle on it.

“Stay.” She replied and she still didn’t know which question she was answering but she kept staring until Emma nodded, a quick and soft okay that didn’t really reach too far as Regina moved forward, capturing both word and lips in one slow kiss.

Which was okay, she guessed, since neither her or Emma seemed wanting to stop. And that was good. Very good.


End file.
